Bender's Match
by junelover14
Summary: After trying to steal beer he meets a human girl that seems different than the other girls he has met. Mostly just Bender and my Futurama OC.
1. Best Beer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Futurama. **

Futurama Fan Fiction

"Kiss my shiny metal ass!" Bender yelled as he left the room.

The planet express delivery team of the year 3000 sighed at the anger robot and went back to talking about ways to raise money.

"Never listens to me!" Bender grumbled to himself as he stalked down the street of new, New York, "What's wrong with honest left?"

He opened the door on his body and pulled out a cold beer. Drinking it in one gulp, he crushed the can against his forehead and tossed it behind him.

"Oh god, my eyes!" A woman cried from behind him.

Without stopping to look behind him Bender walked into the liquor store. He walked down the aisle muttering things like, crap, gay, and too fizzy, as he walked by the drinks. He stopped walking when he found what he was looking for. Beer so perfect he didn't feel right steeling. Not to say he didn't do it anyway.

After making sure no one was watching he quickly slipped a six pack into his compartment.

"If you wanted some beer you could have just asked." A girl laughed from behind him.

"W-who goes there?" He yelled twisting around widely.

"Calm yourself, asshole." The girl smirked, "I'm only a human girl. It's not like I can rip your heart out." She laughed.

The woman looked to be around the age of 27. She had chin length red hair and hazel eyes. Her face looked short of childish in a cute way, but you would have to be blind to not see the sassy way she held her self. Her arms were crossed, all her weight was on one foot, and a smirk was set nicely on her face. She had on a black tank top and knee length jean shorts.

Bender froze. Taking out the beer from his compartment, he stared at the picture on it. It was the girl.

"Y-your-" He started.

"Mandy Brace, the maker of one of the top beer companies in the entire universe? Yep, that's me." She cut him off.

Bender's eyes zoomed in on the girl as he stared at her in shock.

"As I was saying," Mandy went on as if she didn't see Bender openly staring at her, "If you wanted a beer you could have just asked."

Bender snapped out of quickly, "You telling me you would have just given me beer if I asked, meatbag?"

She smirked, "You're the first robot I've seen that has the balls to try and steel my beer."

She walked over to the beer and grabbed another six pack, "You coming, rustbucket?"

"I'll go anywhere with free drinks." Bender followed, happy, "You wouldn't happen to have any cigars on you by chance?"

Mandy laughed and tossed him a smoke over her shoulder. 'This broads not half bad.' Bender thought as he followed her out of the store. The store's owner, which usually keeps a close watch on Bender, didn't even look twice at them as they left.

As they moved down the street they both opened a beer and drank it in one gulp. Mandy tossed the empty can at a convertible hover car as it drove by, making it swerve to the right and crash into a bank. Before anyone could blink the bank was getting robbed. She laughed at the sight and downed another beer.

"Are you a human looking android?" Bender asked, confused at the strange why this girl acted.

The girls he knew would have felt bad about steeling beer, even if it was their beer, and they definitely wouldn't laugh at the sight of a crashed car.

Mandy smirked, "I get asked that a lot. No, I was just raised by robots."

"Ooooh." Bender stated, finally getting it, "So you kind of like a living robot."

"Yep. Underneath all the living crap, there's nothing but a cold heart robot." She tossed him one of her beers.

Bender gave his own robot smirk and downed the beer, "Cool, so you want to go steal the money off of a robot emperor."

Mandy shock her head, "No way!"

'Always too good to be true.' He thought, sighing.

"I just met you. We can do that after we steal from that woman's purse." She winked, pointing at a tall model of a woman with a blue purse at her side.

Bender's eyes zoomed in on the purse. His eyes going x-ray so he could see inside.

"Sure why not?" He shrugged, "She's got some jewels in there."

"Lead the way." She smiled, "Oh yeah, I don't know you name."

"The names Bender." He answered putting out his hand.

She grinned, "Well, it's nice to meet you Bender."

Their hands locked and they shared a look of trickery and evil. The same thought went through their heads. 'This is going to be fun.'


	2. Sponsor

After stealing the woman's purse, and spending all the money on cigars, Bender was starting to feel lazy. He did too many things in one day.

"Well, that's done." He stated, taking a long drag, "I'm gonna' go…"

Without saying much else, Bender turned and swaggered back to planet express. Mandy waited until he was out of sight and shrugged.

"Whatever." She muttered to herself.

When bender got back, his meatbag roomy was sitting on the couch in his underwear watching 'The hypnotizing frog'. Bender grabbed another beer out of the frig and sat down next him.

"This a new one?"

Fry shrugged, "Nah, seen it."

"Fry, I thought you were going to put up the flyers an hour ago!" cried a purple haired chick with one eye.

"Uh, yeah Leela, I'll get right on that…" Fry waved her off never looking away from the TV.

Leela groaned and threw a chair and him, making him yelp and fall off the couch. She then turned to Bender, "And where have you been all day! You were supposed to be working!"

Bender scoffed at that, "Why don't you kiss my shiny metal ass!?"

Leela rolled her eye, "Well, while you two were on your asses doing nothing, **_I_** got us a sponsor."

"Really!" Fry jumped back up, "Who would be stupid enough to give us money?"

"Some rich girl that sells beers." She waved her hand in the air like she could less.

This got Benders attention, "Who? It better not be Randy! That gay jerk owes me some real beer!"

"Gah, it's so not!" A girl in a pink jump suit walked in, "We got the maker of Bruce beers."


	3. Meets the Crew

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything... Sadness.**

* * *

"You mean the hot girl on the side of the cans?!" Fry cried, jumping up, an indent still formed into the couch.

Bender wondered if the girl knew who he was before he talked to him. He didn't really know what to make of the whole think. So ignored the facts and focused on what really mattered. The money.

"How much cash?" He asked Leela.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "No cash. She's sending the money straight into the work accounts. Hermes is the only one who gets to see it."

"No cash, don't care." Bender stated and grabbed a cigar from his compartment. Taking a long drag and blowing it up into Leela's face.

She glared at him, "The money isn't for you anyway, Bender! The ship needs a new computer system after you went nuts and punched the screen in."

Bender narrowed his eyes at the cyclops, "That computer was talking smack about my mommy!"

Fry glanced down at his underwear, "Is she coming here soon?"

"She's going to be here in a hour. She wants to meet everyone." She explains, "Put on some pants or get out! We need her money."

Fry hurried out of the tv room, Amy right behind him. Leaving Leela and Bender by themselves.

"Now Bender, you have to be..." She paused for a second, "Less like yourself."

"That's the worst kind of discrimination. The kind against me." Bender chugs down one of Mandy's beers and eats the can, burping up flames.

"Just do it!" Leela snapped finally leaving the room.

* * *

An hour later Mandy kicked the door open. Making the people of Planet Express jump, except Professor Farnsworth. Who stared at nothing off in the distance. Looking dead in his seat.

"What up, Jackass's! You sponsor is in the building!" She called into the room.

She still was wearing the clothes from earlier today and the sassy smirk on her face.

Leela jumped out of her seat, "Hello, I'm Leela, welcome to Planet Express!"

Mandy clicked her tongue and nodded, "You the girl from the phone?"

Leela nodded, "Yes. This is Fry, Bender, Amy, Professor Farnsworth, Dr. Zoidberg, and Hermes."

Mandy nodded again, her eyes staying on Bender a second longer than everyone else.

"Well, now that that's over," She grinned and pointed a thumb at her chest, "I'm the most important human in the room, Mandy Bruce!"

Bender did he's own robotic smirk, noticing she implied that he was the most important robot in the room. 'She's got that right!' He cheered inside he's head.

Fry waved at her and tried to look cool. Though his face looked slack like a moron.

"We would like thank you for you being our sponsor." Leela cut back in, glaring quickly at Fry, "If there's anything-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Mandy cut you off, "I'm just here to see Bender."

All eyes stared at Bender with open mouths, "What can I say, The ladies love me." He stood up and went over the red head.

They both left the building without looking behind them at the shocked faces of Planet Express crew.

"What's up Meat bag?" Bender asked as soon as they were back on the street.

"Nothing really, They just bored me. Want to break a suicide booth and watch people scream?" She answers.

Bender did something like a shrug, "As long as you got more beer."

"There's a suicide booth across a boose place. They have my beer there." Mandy smirked.

He shruged again. 'What's up with this chick?' He thought.


	4. Crazy Chick

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. (Sorry for the long wait)**

* * *

"There's nothing like seeing a thin, whiney man fall to the ground in tears." Mandy sighed, as if she was watching something beautiful, and she blew out the smoke from her last drag.

Bender grunted and chugged another one of her beers as they both sat on the bench across the street from the suicide booth. Mandy got a kick out of everyone of the meat-bags crys as they were denied the right to kill themselves. She was a lot more chipper than Leela and Amy. Definitely more twisted than they were. Really he couldn't understand how she was human. How can a human like to laugh at her own kind?

"You bored or something?" She asked after a while of them just waiting for the next person to come by.

Bender stared at her in what anyone would call a blank look. His robotic eyes staring right through her.

"Why do you ask?" He finally said.

"You haven't really been talking much since we sat down." She shrugged, taking yet another drag of her cigar.

"Don't get all girly on me. I don't talk much." Bender answered her in his snarky Bender type voice.

She rolled his eyes at him, "Your hard to get along with, aren't you?"

She said in a way that sounded less like a come back and more like a complement. It made him pause. When people say that he usally says something about every body loving him and to kiss his shiny metal ass, but what does he say if she said in such a good way.

"I might have heard a couple people say that about me once or twice..." Bender trailed off, not really knowing what to do.

She smirked at him and winked in a fluity kind of way, "Nothing beats a hard ass."

Bender chuckled at her wording, "I hear that!"

After that he seemed to relax as the crazy girl next to him talked. He found himself laughing a lot. Even throwing in a couple sick jokes to see what she would do. She always laughed at the crud joke, even adding on to them. Until after a while they were just sitting there trying to best the other one in who could say the best dirty joke.

The day went on like this. As if it was nothing new to them. They just talked and drank and smoked. She didn't even care that they were outside in the cold air and she never tried to get him to talk about thing real and important. They just told jokes.

It was easy and laid back. Bender wasn't even bored. He never talked to anyone for this long, let alone a girl.


End file.
